phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Fair Goalie
Huh??? Is this a real episode? It would be so awsome if it is! :D Amindis ~ Platypus-Lover-Forever ~ 14:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it has a zap2it source on it. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 16:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Is there a source for the background information? Ferb's cousin making an appearance, Jeremy returning from college, etc. Was there a commercial on Disney Channel? Thank you! Alycia 05:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, there was. The commercial came on after the Skiddely Whiffers episode ended. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 05:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Biodome? Wouldn't it be more like a sports dome? Buggum | (Talk) 05:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... maybe you're right... Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 16:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) On Demand?? Has this episode aired On Demand yet? Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 15:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Proof for the Song? Is there proof that the song Kick Around the World ''is in this episode? I mean, isn't that a game on Disney XD or something? Please help me with this... Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 16:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC)'' Should it be deleted since there are no proof? Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 17:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Proof of songs... again?? Okay, now more songs came. Are they real? 'Cause I know that this episode has been realesed On Demand (I suppose so) but are those songs real? Here they are, btw: *How to be a Lady *Football X-7 *Nostrils on the Bus I would be very ''happy if someone could give a answer. :) Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 07:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are all real. —09MurphyM 12:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 14:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now that I know that the songs are real (thanks a lot, 09MurphyM!) I added the pages on this Wiki. Because I've never heard the songs before, I just added the page and the information that the songs are in this episode. Just so you know, you know. :) Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 14:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Snifferton? Rewatching the episode on Netflix, it sounded more like Lawrence said "Sniffleton" than "Snifferton", and then Ferb's Cousins sounded like they were saying "Sniffington"... Which is it really? o.0 Goron0000 23:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it it ''does sound like he said Sniffleton. So that got me thinking what you're thinking... Big question mark. --[[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. ''Or not.'' 15:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) First time using the new sig. Yeah. UK Airdate does anyone know when this episode will air in the UK???? also, I hope they don't give Ferb's cousins that unrealistic overly posh 'British' accent that Amertican TV usually does- Imean I've never met anyone who talks like thatOhdear15 19:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I do not know the answer, but I would love for someone from the islands who could tell me if the Cockney in Elementary My Dear Stacy is at all authentic. Thank you! Buggum | (Talk) 19:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC)